


Try Everything

by isolated_killer



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Awkward First Times, Fluff, Furry, Healthy Relationships, Lingerie, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, Relationship Discussions, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 05:50:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12006390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isolated_killer/pseuds/isolated_killer
Summary: The misadventures of JD and Park the Explorers, or 4 times Chanyeol and Jongdae foray into kink together, and 5 times it ends in disasters.





	Try Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Dear recipient, it's a little more about the emotions and feelings than kink but I still hope that you will enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it :3 Thank you for the lovely prompt.

“This is getting boring,” Chanyeol says one evening, rare notes of complaint evident in his voice; this is exactly what starts the whole horror picture show, as Jongdae will later testify.

 Jongdae spits the other’s cock out of his mouth, tongue sore from the vein tracing, looking a good mix of scandalized and hurt. “Personal offence taken, idiot,” he hisses, and doesn’t even bother wiping escaped spit from his chin as he stands up and angrily shoves his own half-boner back in his pants, determined to leave and not come back until the offender issues the apology in letter form on five pages.

 “No, no, wait, please, I didn’t mean it that way, Jongdae, please,” Chanyeol doesn’t hesitate to jump up from the sofa and throw himself at his boyfriend, awkward as he tackles them both back, very much messy dick pressed into the other’s t-shirt, his naked ass stuck to faux leather. “I was just saying that all we ever do is suck each other off plus occasional handjobs, it has nothing to do with your performance, I love your blowjobs like I love nothing else in this world, come on," he says hurriedly, squeezing the life out of the other. “I… actually thought you would agree with me on this one,” he adds hesitantly as Jongdae stops the halfhearted struggle and lets Chanyeol wipe traces of precum off his cheek with his big palm. 

 He huffs loudly still, feeling somewhat indignant at the other’s timing. “Maybe, but don't tell me that when I'm giving you head.”

 “Figured it would definitely catch your attention this way,” Chanyeol retaliates with a shrug, pressing his forehead into Jongdae's nape. This gets him an elbow in the liver, and he quickly continues. “Or so I hoped...”

 “Well, achievement unlocked, I definitely noticed; from now on, wearing ear plugs when I’m with you, so in case you say anything stupid during head again, I won’t hear it and all of our problems are solved,” Jongdae snorts, easily rolling the two of them to sit up and actually face each other, Chanyeol warm and pliant under his weight. 

 “So much effort just to suck my dick, I appreciate the dedication.”

 “Keep thinking that, fuckface.”

 Jongdae extricates himself from the embrace and Chanyeol watches the precum spots on the back of the other’s t-shirt, reminded of his arousal and overall sexual frustration. His exaggerated pouting expression makes Jongdae grin when he finally turns; he doesn’t hold back as he cups his boyfriend’s face and gives him one salty kiss, Chanyeol readily leaning for a second one, taste of dick as an ever present addition to their routine. 

 “I’m serious though,” he whispers into the sensitive spot under Jongdae’s earlobe, mouthing a sloppy pattern down his neck. “I want some change, we don’t even fuck anymore because enemas are too much hassle, Jongdae,” Chanyeol gives the other a careful look from where he’s crouched to fit under his smaller boyfriend’s chin, sees the confliction on his face and badgers on, determined to get his point across this time. “Let’s stop being lazy for once, I want all of you, not just your mouth or your hands…” 

 “Then please proceed to the bathroom and don’t forget the toolkit,” Jongdae interrupts, sounding very much frustrated and annoyed, and pushes at the other’s chest until Chanyeol is forced to stop smooching between his collarbones and exchange the eye contact, so he can add in a matter-of-fact tone of voice. “Pleased to announce that I’ll be very happy to have you anally as soon as you are ready to present.” 

 Chanyeol frowns at the clear sneer in the other’s voice, folding his arms on his chest in an attempt to look determined and menacing; a tricky thing to accomplish when your dick is on full display, but Chanyeol tries anyway, feeling wronged and exasperated. “I bottom all the damn time when we have sex, each time it’s your turn something miraculous happens and I end up with fingers up my butt yet again, this isn’t fair.”          

 “But didn’t you say you wanted all of me? That counts my dick going into your butt, doesn’t it? Plus what matters are us being together, in the heat of the moment, loving each other and…”

 “No, it’s my turn now, I’m topping tonight and you can’t say no.”

 One needs to actually see Jongdae’s indignant expression to understand the full volume of his absolute unwillingness to put out; Chanyeol watches hollow cheeks redden and his stupid curly mouth protrude into a pout as the habitual loud whining tirade starts with “ah, why should I…” and “why can’t you…” Chanyeol just purses his lips, pretends to listen and resolutely stares into the other’s open zipper, contemplating his life choices. 

 It’s not that he doesn’t get Jongdae. He does, very much so; butt stuff can get gross and unpleasant real quick, going from stage just awkward to stage panic in zero time. But they’ve both already been “there”, Chanyeol admittedly having more experience with guy sex due to past relationships and guiding Jongdae into the technicalities and details of his first solely gay arrangement with patience and care and through instructing. He _thought_ that they were getting quite good at the basic stuff, judging by the fact that Jongdae was gradually warming up to pleasures of anal sex, easily allowing the fingering, and moaning like a sinner when rimmed, so they both always managed to reach orgasms by the end of their usual sex sessions.   

 Jongdae just gets that much more squeaked out by the actual preparations, naturally more sensitive to the back area topics since he’s new to the system; that’s what Chanyeol kept telling himself when he tried (and sometimes failed) to reassure himself that it was not, in fact, a real problem of trust and miscommunication between him and his boyfriend. It’s ok, he thought, it’s normal that he doesn’t want to have actual sex with me, he’s simply going through a phase, give it some time and he’ll be fine. 

 But two weeks into Jongdae either making excuses to flee the scene or stealthily swallowing Chanyeol’s dick at any mention of sexy times in clear (successful) attempts to make Chanyeol shut up and forget, and this is starting to grate on his nerves. He doesn’t want to be feeling weirdly worried, somehow convinced that their bedroom problems go deeper than just “dudes being dudes” and “confident Jongdae for once channeling in the shy Jongdae”; he also feels sort of betrayed that his boyfriend would rather avoid the problem than discuss it, and itches to open the can with worms once and for all. 

 He prepares for the worst as he self-consciously puts a throw pillow over his now wilted erection so it doesn’t distract them from the obviously painful discussion and interrupts still loudly whining Jongdae (part of his charm, really) with a tentative hand on his shoulder. 

 “Talk to me, what is it? It can’t only be the cleansing stuff, right? Did I hurt you the last time we did it? Made you feel uncomfortable? Did something so gross that you’re afraid to offend me if you mention it?” Chanyeol looks at the other with searching eyes, but Jongdae seems determined to stay silent on the topic; his cheeks suddenly acquire more colour and this prompts Chanyeol to continue. “You’ve bottomed only a couple of times so far, it’s okay if it felt weird and unnatural, you get rid of this feeling with time.”   

 “Your peen is enormous.”

 There, it has been said and is now floating in the space between them like an inflatable elephant, awkward and mostly unavoidable.

 “O.. okay?” Chanyeol frowns, Jongdae still doesn’t return his gaze; but from the tops of his ears, down to his very collarbones, runs the deepest shade of red Chanyeol’s ever seen on his boyfriend and it’s honestly worrying. “I know that, thank you very much, but I’m pretty sure you didn’t just say that simply to appease me.”  

 “No, I said it because that is the problem. Your thing is gigantic and both times when you somehow managed to fit it into me, I was left feeling empty for the whole day afterwards, and it wasn’t pleasant.”

 At this moment, Chanyeol thinks that even their neighbors from below can hear his heart sinking and hitting rock bottom somewhere inside his hollow chest. This is it; something that he has always taken great pride in, is now being used against him by his boyfriend who he loves dearly and is hoping to have lots of puppies with (in the future, whenever they’re both ready).

 “See? Now you’re sad and I don’t know what to do to make it better,” Jongdae continues quietly after his earlier outburst has been met with the deadest silence, still looking at anywhere but Chanyeol. “I’m not saying I didn’t enjoy the process, or that I’m, like, absolutely opposed to doing it again, it’s just… seems difficult to come to terms to. Each time you suggest it, and I see how much you want it, I just get flashbacks to all the pre-, but mostly, post- bathroom business that I’ll have to take care of because of the sex, and suddenly, I’d really rather just go study or sleep than… all of that.”

 “But… you should have said something,” Chanyeol whispers, choked by his own all-over-the-place emotions. “We’re both adults, we know each other well enough to share the ugliest details. Hell, we licked each other’s butts, JD. Let’s not fall a hundred steps behind, let’s discuss and find ways to make things better,” he says passionately, grabbing the other’s hands and gently uncoiling his fists. “I admit I’ve never thought about the… size problem. None of my previous few partners ever mentioned being uncomfortable.”

 Jongdae who has visibly relaxed once spilling the truth, purses his lips once again, looking guilty as he continues. “Yes, but then the topic of your size isn’t really the only issue…” Chanyeol, slightly freaked out, opens his mouth to obviously apologize at being so inattentive and whatever else, but Jongdae quickly beats him to it, not letting his resolve waver now that he has finally started talking. “Wait, let me finish, what I’m really not feeling is how we go about the sex in general. You’ve spouted so much damn technical detail on me that each time we lie down to do stuff, I feel like I’m about to construct an IKEA chair and I really better be looking into the instruction sheet or I’m gonna mess it all up, you know what I mean?”

 Chanyeol just gapes at his boyfriend who is finally meeting his eyes, looking determined if not a bit like he’s ready for a fight if Chanyeol decides to interrupt his jumbled flow of thoughts.

 “And as an ill-fitting background to my efforts to slot As into Bs correctly, there is your enormous dick. I’ve barely practiced enough to fit it into my mouth, and there we go shoving the thing up my butt… I get it that you just want the both of us to get full experiences, while being prepared for anything from the very start, and you can’t really do anything about the size of your penis, but let’s just sit back and… and take a breather for a moment. We should really let me get over myself, because I’ve been sort of honestly kinda overwhelmed.”

 Jongdae looks at Chanyeol searchingly, frowns at the brutal way Chanyeol’s chewing on his own lips, anxiety evident in his posture; Jongdae squeezes his hands then, reassuringly, and smiles at his boyfriend for being so good to him and listening to his complaints without a single interruption or attempt at protest. Not that Chanyeol would ever do something cruel like deny anyone validation of their feelings, Jongdae thinks to himself, suddenly stupidly blessed to have this amazing ball of fluff in his lap and covering his own “offensively” enormous crotch. A part of him also feels bad for going into this conversation the particular way he’s done, worried his sharp words may have offended his partner in some way, and realizes just how right his last thought is when the other continues for him.

 “Um, well… I’m glad that we’re talking about it,” Chanyeol propels on then, frowning down at their sweaty fingers tightly folded together. “I understand that it’s mostly all my fault and I need to give you some space. What do you think we should do now? Would you like… to take some time off?” He asks the last question tentatively, carefully studying the reaction on Jongdae’s face and the man scowls at the suspicious suggestion. He squirms in his seat, frantic as he sees Chanyeol’s shoulders slump and his ears turn red, as they do whenever the boy gets nervous.

 “No, no, what is this? I’ve opened my mouth and now you’re suddenly on full defensive suggesting a break up?” If Jongdae screeches, they both politely ignore it. “It’s not all your fault, okay? I’ve been playing dumb by not starting this conversation sooner, but no need to rush into decisions, woah, just hang in there for a moment.”

 Chanyeol’s breath gets stuck somewhere in his throat, hope written across his features, and Jongdae’d coo at the kicked puppy look he’s sporting, only the situation sort of calls for him to stay serious until this ridiculous miscommunication is resolved.

 In a fit of panic, Jongdae throws a look around the room, fishing for inspiration to somehow reassure Chanyeol that it’s just their way of approaching sex that requires a change, when his eyes land on the keychain, pinned to Chanyeol’s bag. It’s shaped like tiny fluffy pink handcuffs, and, wow, Jongdae takes a double take; flashbacks to Baekhyun presenting the cheap souvenir to Chanyeol after his recent trip to Japan. “Let’s… let’s try and experiment?” He blurts out, and at first, an awkward silence hangs between them as Chanyeol obviously waits for an elaboration of any kind; an elaboration Jongdae doesn’t have as he tries to get his head around his own subconscious thought.  

 “Experiment as in… seeing other people?” Chanyeol sounds wrecked as he quietly suggests that, and Jongdae actually loses his wits, punching the throw pillow on Chanyeol’s crotch just to hear him huff in surprise.

 “Jesus, stop, Park, what… where is this coming from, no, why are you like this?” He gives out a nervous whine when Chanyeol raises his head, and continues only once he properly catches the other’s eyes. “No, let’s experiment as in trying out the unusual stuff. Like, at the moment, the idea of simply having sex turns me off. Okay. Let’s work around that. Can’t people pleasure each other without the actual penetration happening? I want to feel good, and I want you to feel good, so let’s explore the vast choice of sex games the humanity has come up with!”

 If Jongdae sounds a bit hysterical, they both ignore it; there is a look of surprised, if not impressed contemplation of Chanyeol’s face as he studies Jongdae’s features for any sign of bullshit. Jongdae nods at him reassuringly, and this finally makes tension visibly slip out of his shoulders. “Okay, then rain on me with ideas,” he says simply, as he realizes that Jongdae is not pulling his leg, and expectantly raises eyebrows at him, expression open and sincere, clearly ready to accept whatever his boyfriend decides to come up with, as grand and life-changing as an entry into the world of experiments usually promises to be.

 “Uhm, how about a risky blowjob for our first time?” Jongdae says tentatively, clearly challenged by his obvious lack of creativity, and Park blinks at him, now genuinely confused.

 “But… weren’t we just engaged in…”

 “In a public place,” Jongdae interrupts hurriedly, silently high-fiving himself as this makes Chanyeol’s eyes even bigger as he sits there, dumbfounded. He wriggles eyebrows at the stunned expression on his boyfriend’s face, big mouth hanging open and cheeks suddenly acquiring a nice rosy blush at the mere idea. Giving the boy some time to adjust while passing the dramatic pause, Jongdae proceeds. “I remember you mentioning something of this scenario a couple of months ago, when we were at the movies… So, let’s begin the foray into exploring by doing that. I’ve recently gotten comfortable with blowing your ginormous dick, now let’s show off my skills to the public.”

 “Oh my god, JD, yes, whatever you’re okay with,” they share a small private smile, a moment just for the two of them. “Not that I want you showing off your blowjob skills to anyone though, what if someone steals you away because they get enthralled by the way you look when your curly mouth goes down on…”

 “Just shut up.” 

***

And because Park is the control freak, they discuss every little detail before even buying the tickets; he makes sure that Jongdae understands that he isn’t insisting on them to have any kind of sexual activities unless Kim is _really_ okay with it; Chanyeol also makes Jongdae promise that he will always speak his mind if there is a situation he feels uneasy about, in terms of their relationship. Then there is a long discussion on the technicalities of a cinema blowjob; Chanyeol carefully picks out the right movie theatre to go to, basing his choice on the size of seats, width of rows, and overall capacity and darkness of the halls. He makes sure that Jongdae recognizes that Park isn’t forcing him into this for the umpteenth time, again and again. By the time they finally get around to actually deciding on the Sunday date when the mission “Blow in the Backs” (Park’s idea) happens, Jongdae feels sexually frustrated and annoyed.

 “Just one more time; if you’re starting to feel doubtful about it, say one word, and we’re out of there…”

 “Ah, why are you so annoying, let’s just fucking go!” Jongdae finally loses his patience as they’re standing in the corridor, dressed, tickets safely tucked into Park’s bag. Chanyeol stares at the other in shock, tips of his ears red, and then he smiles at Jongdae, all teeth, and nods his agreement.

 When, at last, they reach the local mall and take up the elevator to the level with the movies, they do try to act casual; the faked nonchalance proves to be not working for either of them, as Chanyeol’s white t-shirt is basically soaked at the armpits, and Jongdae’s eyes dart around the bystanders in the elevator with them, somehow reassured that they all know what public indecency the two boys are about to engage in. They silently approach the hall where the movie Chanyeol has picked is screened (“Valerian and the City of a Thousand Planets, Park, seriously?” Jongdae whispers, a pause in his stressing out, as he stares at the huge poster, unimpressed. “What? We both like Cara Delevingne and the reviews made it clear that it’s not _that_ interesting to deter us from… the…” Chanyeol stammers, and Jongdae frowns. “Well, thank god we already watched Dunkirk, right, I would have so picked Hardy over your scrawny ass…” “He spent the whole movie in a pilot mask!”) and get their tickets checked while studiously avoiding eye contact with the staff.

 To their relief, there clearly isn’t a big interest in the film as the whole hall is found half-empty; the back and a couple of rows before them are thankfully deserted safe for the two sinners in the darkest corner.  

 “Well,” Chanyeol gives out a shaky breath, wiping his clearly sweaty palms on his loose training shorts, also the result of careful plotting. “This is it…”

 “Stop, the goddamn movie hasn’t even started yet,” Jongdae sounds absolutely terrified as he whines, and of course, Park is immediately back on track with his stupid doubting and uneasiness.

 “JD, please, if you don’t want to do it…”

 “Shut up!” Jongdae shouts at him, making a few people in the front turn their heads to throw curious looks at them; as if on cue, they simultaneously press back into their chairs, a failed attempt at avoiding the attention. As the onlookers quickly lose interest in two random dudes at the back, no one seemingly suspecting them of anything, Chanyeol and Jongdae share a look, red cheeked and very much nervous; and then, Jongdae gives out a laugh, shaking his head at the ridiculousness of the situation, pleased to hear his boyfriend laugh along. “We’re idiots.”

 “Absolutely.”

 Chanyeol takes Jongdae’s hand in his, reassuring with his soft gesture, as the screening crawls through endless previews of upcoming premiers, and continues to squeeze his fingers through the first ten or fifteen minutes of the sequence. After some time, he starts to relax into his seat, finding himself sort of engaged in the story that promises to be interesting with all of the space talk and interactive galaxy ships on the screen when Jongdae extricates his hand from his and puts it directly on his crotch; Chanyeol yelps.

 “Woah, already..?” He whispers, a new wave of stress mixed with excitement washing over him, plot of the film immediately forgotten. Jongdae gives him a look from under his long lashes, suddenly all coy and level expert at flirting whenever he’s trying to get into the mood; it never fails to work on Park. The boy secretly admires his boyfriend for pulling off the seduction in such a natural way, because Chanyeol thinks his own best attempts at wooing someone is staring at them with his mouth hanging open dumbly, eyes about to pop out of their sockets with intensity, and his already elfin ears acquiring a stop signal shade of red. It’s a real miracle his love interests have so far been quite into his weird ass expressions otherwise he’d still be a virgin. 

 A moment passes and he’s getting up close and personal with the crown of Jongdae’s head as the boy removes the hand rest between their seats and leans right into his lap; Chanyeol feels the other fumble with the strings on his shorts, and in a fit of misplaced affection, cards fingers through the other’s coarse hair. Jongdae hums at the gentle motion, acknowledging Chanyeol’s care, and finally, his shorts are shoved lower down his sides, and his semi gets freed; Chanyeol grips the hand rest with his free hand, knuckles white, and watches the screen without actually catching onto the plot.

 There is a tongue licking at his head, its devious tip poking right into his slit, and Chanyeol is squeezing his eyes shut, holding down a stray moan. As Jongdae goes to town, managing to fit almost the whole of Chanyeol’s dick right after the first few sucks, Chanyeol sharply breathes through his nose, mouth clamped shut not to let out a sound, and throws his head back, hitting the headrest of the chair. He is literally going through an epic out of body-experience at the moment; there he is, in a very much public place, with a lap full of cutest boy ever, who is blowing his dick with such hunger and passion that beats whatever poor sexual activities Chanyeol’s had prior to this amazing day.

 Then a few very important things happen consequently; Jongdae’s jaw gets tired so he wraps his hand around the base of his fully erect cock, and to make up for that, sort of shakes it, the angry red head lightly slapping him over his curly inflamed lips; Chanyeol choses that fateful moment to look down at his boyfriend, and moans so loud at the sight of this extraordinarily dirty move it actually echoes through the hall, caught at the particularly quiet scene of the movie; the whole audience turns around to see who the hell is getting mauled at the back row; and a light from a very bright flashlight is blinding Chanyeol into a shock induced stupor.

 “Fuck,” Jongdae whispers, voice sinfully raspy, rising so fast he’s probably getting a whiplash, and throwing his man purse over Park’s lap to cover his erection.

 “Oh my nuts,” Chanyeols squeaks out, seeing stars at the pain in his crotch.

 “Sirs, please, either the two of you leave the movie theatre now, or you and I are getting fined, because this is happening during my shift,” a panicking young man from the staff suggests in a quiet hissing voice, and thus, they flee, Jongdae helping the now handicapped Chanyeol out of the hall.

 ***

 The first pancake’s always lumpy, Chanyeol cheerfully concludes two days later after his balls finally stop smarting. They decide not get discouraged by the fiasco that’s been the mission “Blow in the Backs” (“It’s because the title was so dumb that it failed,” Jongdae commented gravely as he held a package of frozen tteokbokki to Park’s crotch in the aftermath), and Chanyeol gives Jongdae the full go on coming up with any dirty ideas he’s always wanted them to try but been afraid to ask. “Maybe we didn’t succeed due to some unfortunate circumstances, but it was still one of the hottest things that’s ever happened to me, just saying,” he reassures Jongdae like the good boyfriend that he is, and patiently waits for the other to approach him with another suggestion, making it clear that Kim is the one calling all the shots.

 He doesn’t have to wait long because Jongdae turns out to be Dr. Frank N. Furter personified once he’s given the proper chance and freedom for creative thought.

 “I’ve always wanted to try fucking in the shower,” he randomly shares into his boiling ramen, and Chanyeol stares at the boy over his game console, forgetting to hit the pause button and probably leaving his character to die some painful death. “And then… I think you’d look good wearing some lacy underwear and, maybe, a corset sort of thing? You know, with the ribbon plait at the back?”

 “Okay, it’s good that I’m sitting down,” Chanyeol replies chokingly, hot all over at the mere suggestion of something so outright kinky. “What colour do you see me in?” He whispers, dumping the game console on the kitchen table, and immediately reaching out for his phone to look up the lingerie prices on Naver.

 Jongdae quirks one of his handsome soft smiles at the other, pleased by how much of a good sport Chanyeol is. “Sky blue or peach, or bubblegum pink? Pastels should look good on you,” he adds lightly, pointedly missing the hitch in Park’s breathing. “Or, just classic black?”

 “Sweet lord, why haven’t you said anything like that before, woah, I’m shaking, this is gonna be so awesome,” Chanyeol squeaks and actually giggles, excited about all the upcoming fun. They waste the whole evening picking the colours that will complement the tone of Chanyeol’s skin, scrolling through pages of different models on the website specializing on the fancy male undergarments, and Jongdae gives Park the opportunity of his lifetime to embrace his inner diva, and also agrees to let him make the final choices without his knowledge so as a proper surprise for his boyfriend. “So, I’m like a bride on the honeymoon night and shit,” he says in a disinterested tone of voice, trying to make it sound light and mocking to hide the fact that this is making him jittery and pleasantly nervous like a true damsel.

 “I’ll be waiting for you, like the impatient groom, all trembly and ready to ravish,” Jongdae whispers into Chanyeol’s ear in his killer lower register, gently squeezing his nape as he leans over the back of his chair. This makes Chanyeol grin and he wastes no time hitting the Buy the Items in the Cart button; they’ve preliminary split the full price on the sexy clothes so it wouldn’t make a dent in one of their budgets, but they’ll still have to minimize the frequency of local Starbucks visits at the end of the month.

 Now having a good cause to celebrate while waiting for courier deliveries, they decide to implement Jongdae’s idea number 2; the shower sex. Chanyeol is ready to begin his foray into the technicalities of having two people sexually intermingled in the crammed space of their bathtub, but Kim beats him to it; it’s the evening of next day, and Chanyeol is washing his hair when his boyfriend enters the scene in his birthday suit, brandishing a fluffy sponge.

 “Make room, fuckface,” Jongdae chrips, an easy-going smile on his features as he steps alongside shocked Park, pushing him further under the hot spray.

 “But… I haven’t made my spreadsheet on this yet,” he says in a meek protest, shampoo trickling from his soapy hair and making his eyes burn, and Chanyeol stumbles, bumping his thigh against the little shelf with shampoos and shower gels.

 “Oh, right, sorry, I forgot to bring the blueprint of our bathroom,” Jongdae mocks him, and then there are hands turning Park around and guiding him under the water so he can finally wash off the stray soap.

 “But… I’m having suspicion that this space is too little for us two,” he huffs when Jongdae’s hand slides further down his arm to grab at his butt and squeeze. “This could be dangerous,” he whispers as the other’s arms circle him from behind and mischievous palms trace his chest and tummy.

 “We’re going to be careful, and it’s gonna be peachy,” Jongdae says into his shoulder blades, blowing hot air on the wet skin and finally taking Chanyeol’s dick into his hands, making the other hunch at the unexpected motion. “How are you so fucking big, I needa take a moment each time I touch it, just to size it up,” his lips graze the skin on Park’s back as he says it reverently, all his fingers circling the semi-hard shaft. “Not that you’re disproportionate or anything, your everything is huge,” Jongdae adds as an afterthought, a poor attempt either at dirty talk or reassurance, and Chanyeol gives out a small laugh. The other’s strokes suddenly gain a faster rhythm in revenge, and Park’s snickering morphs into a groan.

 It seems much louder than usual, all of the sounds echoing through the tiny bathroom, and Chanyeol throws his head back, trying to focus on the dirty sleek noise of a handjob, Jongdae’s fingers quickly sliding over the hot skin of his dick. He moans again, unrestrained this time, feeling wild like the teenage youth is surging through his veins again, when the water from the strong shower spray goes right into his windpipe.

 Chanyeol splutters, coughing like he’s about to die, and reflexively takes a step back, away from the water, flailing; Jongdae screams, holding onto Chanyeol for dear life as they both trip and fall with a tremendous clutter, chaos of limbs, erections and hair products.

 “I’m… I’m sorry,” Chanyeol rasps, still coughing as he trembles from the shock.

 “I think I’ve shattered my tailbone,” Jongdae hisses from where he’s plastered under his giant boyfriend, pain and misery evident on his wet face.

 ***

 “What the actual fuck are these?” Jongdae says loudly, as they both stare at the clothes strewn around their bed, pieces of ripped cart box dumped in the corner of the room.

 “Uhm… the lingerie.”

 A week have passed since their accident in the shower and Jongdae is still wearing the bandage over his bruised back, soon to be finished with his prescribed painkillers. Chanyeol’s bought him a beautiful bouquet of hyacinths, pink, violet and purple flowers in bloom, as a well-thought apology for being a clumsy troll. Each time Jongdae looks at the gift, he gives Chanyeol his warmest smile and continuously insists that he’s not angry, and that it was his fault all along; they should have made those spreadsheets and blueprints as Chanyeol had suggested, before venturing into something so obviously dangerous.

 They both have been silently waiting for the lingerie dispatch to drop on the weekend, as the means of easing the tension and overall gloomy atmosphere over two failed attempts at getting freaky.

 And, now, with Chanyeol all prepared to feel like a princess a certain part of him has always been, and Jongdae – ready to indulge in his sexy dream-come-true, they watch the dramatically tiny sized corsages and panties lie on the bed, offensive in their obvious lack of room for any of Chanyeol’s limbs.

 “Why the hell they look like they're all in my size? I thought we meant you when we spoke about this a week ago? Haven’t you always been obsessed with Victoria’s Secret podium shows? You’re the one who got me into liking Cara Delevingne. At least, a little warning would have sufficed that you wanted me to do the “bride”… Oh my god, is this what’s the bouquet for?” Jongdae screeches and they both ignore it.

 “Wait, you’re not simply jumping to conclusions, you’re rushing into them on a freight train on full freaking speed, JD,” Chanyeol retaliates, suddenly feeling so uncharacteristically done with the past couple of weeks that he surprises even himself by the graveness of his voice as he says the next thing. “Obviously, I ordered them all in my size, you know me, I've checked and rechecked everything three times, I guess something’s just gone wrong during the order placements… or this happened because we’re both cursed or something,” he adds sadly, sitting down on the bed next to a see-through bodice of lovely shade of pastel blue, carefully touches the nearest black lacy tongs, and feels like crying because he will never fit into these beauties. “There’s no other explanation.”

 “Why would we be cursed, Chanyeol? Why would anyone curse us?” Jongdae stares at him worriedly, seemingly confused by his logic.

 “Well, why isn’t anything working out? Maybe we’re bound to lead vanilla sex lives so we don’t get ourselves accidently killed, dying young and miserable,” he whispers, looking at Jongdae with a pout.

 “Well, we’re allowed to have some kind of sex so why would we die then?”

 “Of boredom?” Chanyeol suggests tentatively, purposefully making his deep voice small and unsure, looking up at his boyfriend with big puppy eyes, and Jongdae actually coos at him, giggling at the cute display of desperation. He leans so they can share a good hug, but Chanyeol pulls him down onto the bed, turning them around and covering the smaller man like a hot human blanket, careful with the other’s bruised back.

 “I would have enjoyed wearing them for you,” he mumbles into the messy hair on the crown of Jongdae's head, sincere in his confession.

 “I would have enjoyed watching you wear them for me,” Jongdae sighs contentedly, voice muffled as his face is squished into Chanyeol's shoulder, comfortable under his own personal teddy bear. He does extract his arms from under Chanyeol's warm stomach though, to hug the other back as strongly. “Would you like me to try on all these fancy expensive panties for you sometime later?”

 Chanyeol raises his head from where he's sniffing at the other's hair like a creeper and looks down at his now even more disheveled looking boyfriend, rosy-cheeked in his curiosity. “Seriously? Would you want that?”

 “Anything for my pup,” Jongdae wiggles his eyebrows as he looks up, mischief written all over his face, and Chanyeol's eyes widen.

 ***

Chanyeol is not having his best day when he returns home on Tuesday; it’s been hectic at his rented out studio, with the mixing board suddenly going haywire in the middle of the day, halting his job and throwing him back in his carefully scheduled plan a step or two. Frustrated and tired, he’s toeing off his sneakers, ready to finally embrace his inner coach potato and tip back into the soft pillows in front of the TV, when his boyfriend enters the scene.

 To say that it’s an appearance with a flourish is to say nothing at all; Jongdae arrives into the room wearing Chanyeol’s white dress shirt (the only one he owns, for emergencies), a black corsage hugging his thin waist like second skin and his already erect dick straining the front of the tiniest black shorts Chanyeol’s ever seen. Not that Chanyeol’s seen many. Not that Chanyeol’s seen anything at all before this moment.

 “Woah,” he comments, intelligently, staring with his mouth open.

 “Like it?” Jongdae asks, giving away his doubt just for a second; a momentary pause as Chanyeol just flails with his hands at his boyfriend, while vigorously nodding, and the bored royalty look is back on the handsome face, now even more smug than before. “You made me wait, so I entertained myself to the best of my abilities,” he points at his erection, and Chanyeol actually huffs out an incredulous laugh, unable to comprehend that this is seriously happening.

 “It’s like I fell asleep and woke up in my favourite porn video, pinch me,” he whispers as he finally steps up to the miracle that’s called his wicked boyfriend, living in a rare moment when he truly enjoys towering over the other. “My prince, how may I serve you tonight?” Yes, he’s not very imaginative when it’s about anything sexual; clichés usually prove to work best anyways. Chanyeol still blushes like a school boy who’s seen his first dirty magazine, smiling like a total doofus, as Jongdae looks up through his lashes, eyebrow raised as if challenging, immediately in character of a spoiled indignant prince asking for a “special” treat.

 “You may start by pleasuring me orally, my… ugh… slave?” He quickly checks if Chanyeol’s okay with the term, and the boy nods eagerly, impatiently circling the other’s seemingly waspy waist with his big hands; Park backtracks as his fingers stumble into something big and plastic at the back of Jongdae’s spine. The other shrugs, a conflicted expression marring his otherwise princely looks. “Had to use pegs for laundry, turns out these garments aren’t really my size either. They’re for someone taller and plumper than me… We should either return them or, maybe, give them as presents to Yixing? I think he’d fit these better...”

 Chanyeol pokes at the ridiculously misplaced orange clothes pegs Jongdae had to grasp the bodice with, sticking out at the man’s back like a second set of vertebrae, frowning at the last suggestion. “How can you guess his waist size so well, I don’t know how I feel about this,” if he sounds like a little offended boy, they both ignore it, because Jongdae just shakes his head at the useless interruption and power walks Chanyeol into the sofa.

 A chaos of giggles and Jongdae’s stray cuss words as he hits his shins on the coffee table, and then they’re quickly rearranging themselves so he sits on top of his giant boyfriend’s chest; with no preamble, Park’s nimble fingers start rubbing lace into the sensitive skin on his still miraculously semi hard cock. “Fuck, Chanyeol,” Jongdae groans, fingers running through the boy’s thick hair, careless about leftover traces of product.    

 “Oh, let’s do that,” Chanyeol says absentmindedly, absolutely distracted as he gathers wet lace at the head of Jongdae’s dick, squeezing the soaked material, and this is it, this is officially number one dirty thing he’s ever done in his life. He starts thinking about all the stuff he’s always found hot in the kinkier films, and suddenly he wants to rim Jongdae with these tiny shorts on, biting into the skin of his butt as he’d tug them to the side instead of off, giving Jongdae a good and proper tongue bath while he’s still the handsome prince in lacy garments, only wrecked and desperate for release, on his knees...

 It’s no wonder he misses the first part of a clearly important sentence as Jongdae finishes. “… so let’s start with a couple of fingers and see how it goes, right?”

 “What?” Chanyeol looks up from the enthralling sight of dick trapped in lingerie, no doubt resembling a deer caught in headlights. “Fingers what, where?”

 “You didn’t hear a thing I said, did you?” Jongdae shakes his head at him, clearly amused by the lack of attention to his words as he sees Chanyeol throw another look at his bodice, full of longing.

 “You can’t really blame me, can you!” Chanyeol flails, scandalized, almost slapping Jongdae over the face with his right hand.

 “I said, I’ve been thinking that you should try fingering me again,” his boyfriend repeats with an elegant raise of eyebrow, and Chanyeol’s heart is turning into a bird, ready to fly right out of his ribcage. He clutches at his chest as he sits up, letting Jongdae slide down into his lap, and they stare at each other, Jongdae responding to Chanyeol's searching gaze with a sincere look of his own, eyes open and not hiding anything.

 “You wanted to wait. You said that you needed time?” Chanyeol reminds him carefully.   

 “Well, I feel like I’m ready. All of this sharing and discussing somehow made it all a lot easier in my head than it’d seemed to be,” Jongdae explains with a simple shrug. “It’s more like I finally realized what I actually want to do instead of forcing myself to do it. And so I decided that I, we need to try doing it again, but… by smaller steps,” he provides with a smile and Chanyeol gulps, still clearly nervous.

 “I want you to know that I am in no way rushing you into this or demanding that we do it any time soon. I feel like I should repeat myself because what if you’ve been worried that I’m bothered by your requests to wait, and I’m really not, please don’t feel obliged…”

 “Shut up, I want to do it not because I’m worried about anything, but because I trust you and love you,” Jongdae interrupts the torrent of his boyfriend’s stressed rambling, hitting him lightly across the shoulder. He’s rewarded with one of the most blinding smiles as Chanyeol leans in and gathers him into a bear hug, tackling them onto the sofa in a tangle of limbs and happy giggles and semi-hard ons.

 “Oh, you said you love me, d’aw,” Chanyeol whispers, all rosy-cheeked and lovely in his glee.

 “Now say it back, fuckface,” Jongdae’s voice is muffled as he hides his face into the cotton of Park’s shirt, and Chanyeol coos.

 “I love you too,” he sing-songs in response to the meaningless insult, and then tugs at Jongdae until the boy raises his head questioningly, diving in to share sloppy and disgustingly sweet “i love u” kisses. But Chanyeol should remember that Jongdae never kisses without a purpose; light pecking is interrupted when his boyfriend’s teeth nip at his lower lip, tongue sliding over the smarting wet skin, hot and demanding as it prods for an entry into Chanyeol’s mouth. The victim of such dirty assault groans, responsive and totally in the mood for some frenching, as his hands naturally land on the black lace of the bodice.

 Suddenly, the light goes out as the power dies in the whole building.

 “Ah, shit,” Chanyeol sighs as the moment when they’ve both frozen in confusion passes. “We’re definitely cursed.”

 “Shut up,” Jongdae says, indignant, and leans up just to rip the crumpled dress shirt off. “There aren’t that many holes in my body, I’m sure you’ll figure your way in even in the darkness.”

 Chanyeol huffs out an incredulous excited giggle.

 

*

“Listen, do you remember saying that you’d do anything for me, JD?” Chanyeol nervously reminds Jongdae one day as they’re chilling in the living room, Kim sprawled over the armchair as he watches a movie on his tablet, and Park – looking something up on his phone from his place on the floor.

 “Yeah, so?” Jongdae asks, pausing the video. “I dare you ask me to go buy you a milkshake right now, I’m gonna have to refuse, I’m far too comfortable for that…”

 “No, no, I was just thinking… Remember how you wanted to try the handcuffing last Saturday?” Chanyeol provides helplessly. Jongdae actually cringes.

 “Yes, you spent two hours looking for that stupid key, thanks for the reminder, fuckface,” he reminds the boy with an angry huff.

 “That’s not the point, and I’ve already said that I’m sorry,” Chanyeol frowns, not wishing to start that conversation again. “I mean, so far we’ve been doing what you want to try, and I’m not saying that I’m not enjoying any of it, I’m just… can we try some of my ideas next time?” He continues, looking up at Jongdae tentatively as if afraid of rejection.

 “Oh, Chanyeol, of course, yes, sure, whatever you want!” This finally catches the other’s attention as he smiles reassuringly and puts away his tablet to listen to his boyfriend more attentively.

 “I mean… it’s a bit awkward,” he supplies, tips of his ears a flaming shade of red. Jongdae actually laughs.

 “Nothing can be awkward between the two of us, come on,” he says smugly, and at that Chanyeol nods and thrusts his phone towards Jongdae so the other can see.  

 There is a page of an online shopping website promoting a range of different seemingly Halloween themed clothing; there is a classic vampire with a cape, a mummy, some rags with captain Jack Sparrow’s wig on top of them, and then there is a set of Disney princess dresses in every imaginable size. Confused, Jongdae frowns and starts scrolling.

“You want to do a lesbian princess party or what?”

 “No, look lower, I’ve picked it already, search for the red indicator.”

 Ah, there it is, the highlighted link. Jongdae curiously opens the image to look closer and then…

 “Seriously, Park? Judy and Nick? I knew your obsession with that cartoon wasn’t healthy! Oh my god, you want me to dress up as a fox and fuck you?” Jongdae squeaks, and Chanyeol actually looks guilty, the regret evident on his face as he hunches into himself, trying to seem smaller. “No, no, let’s do it, I’m doing it, we’re totally doing it, and you’re totally wearing this rabbit ears headband so I can grab you from behind and… shit, this sounds kinda hot.”

 Chanyeol beams up at him, mischievous and definitely happy.  

 “I’m dating a fucking furry…” Jongdae whispers, passing the phone so Chanyeol can buy the Zootopia merchandise. He starts laughing, incredulous when Chanyeol presses play on Shakira’s hit song “Try Everything” and wiggles knowing eyebrows at him.


End file.
